Dying Is Easy
by 2BeRini
Summary: Time Travel!AU - There are a few things Lucius Malfoy regrets after the fall of Voldemort, but his biggest regret is the cost his family has to pay because of his poor decisions. However, he has a plan to get it all back. Dying is easy – it's what will follow that is going to be the hard part, especially when an unforeseen complication makes itself known. (On Hiatus)
1. How We Begin (Again)

**Flying Brief Lesson - Kicking off/Getting a Good Start:** So here we are, out on the Quidditch Pitch with a bunch of brooms lying on the ground. I'm sure many of you are already aware of the basics of flying and might also be very well accomplished flyers but this is the first lesson and we are starting from the beginning. You can't start flying unless you and your broom get along. If you aren't confident, are nervous or don't want to be here then your broom will know and it will cause problems for you when you actually fly.

 **Task:** All relationships have to start somewhere; they don't just appear out of thin air! We need to make sure that we cover the beginning of the relationship before moving on to other aspects. We need to consider the beginning aspect and make sure that things _work._ Like with a broom on the first flying lessons, there are potential problems and this should be mentioned or considered. Your pairing might seem perfect but trust me, they're not.

 **Prompts Used:** (dialogue) "I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."

(quote from **HPFC Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket** ) "I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in." - Vivien, American Horror Story

* * *

 **How We Begin (Again)**

 **August 28, 1999**

There are not many things I regret in my life, but the price my family continues to pay due to my service to the Dark Lord tops my list. It is this regret that fueled my research as I awaited my execution.

Usually, when a wizard is sentenced to death, the usual methods are the Veil or Dementors. However, these methods either trap or destroy the soul and I need my soul wholly intact. Therefore, when I was sentenced to death, I used a lesser known law that allows a condemned wizard or witch to choose their manner of death. To the surprise of many, I choose the Muggle execution method of the guillotine.

It is a warm, cloudy day, this day of my execution. The crowd that will bear witness to my final moments gathers in Diagon Alley, some of them murmuring in nervous anticipation. There are some among the crowd that looks at me and my family in pity. Others look upon the spectacle in excitement, nodding their head in agreement as one of the interchangeable Weasley children state -

"Finally, the dirty Death Eater gets exactly what he deserves."

I look upon the red-headed blood-traitors with disdain, my body language scornful although my wrist is bound behind my back with a sprig of Devil's Snare. It may seem to the wizarding world that this moment is the Noble House of Malfoy darkest hour. I perceive this moment differently for if my plan works, which seems to be the end will be a new beginning.

"Any last words," Kingsley Shacklebolt questions me.

I look at my lover, my partner, my best friend directly in her eyes so there is no mistake by any of the witnesses for whom my last words are for.

"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done," I say and my heart is simultaneously broken and uplifted as she returns my gaze and mouths to me –

' _You're always forgiven.'_

As I make La Monte- a-Regret (The Regretful Climb), I start chanting a little known ritual under my breath. I hear the gasps among the crowd as the calm weather suddenly becomes blustery and the white fluffy clouds becomes grey and ominous. I look upon my family one more time and then I close my eyes as I am secured in the stocks, never ceasing my chanting.

"So mote it be," I conclude emphatically. I hear the blade being released and then my world goes black.

* * *

 **August 28, 1971**

I awaken and take in a several breathes of air in an attempt to calm my heart racing.

 _Awaken? Racing heart? Breathes of air?_

I open my eyes and even before I look around to see where I am at, I pull up the sleeve and look at my left forearm. When I see that it's bare, I can't prevent the tears from falling from my eyes. I want to believe that my audacious plan has worked, but needed some sort of outside confirmation. So I called the one elf that should not be able to answer my call.

"Dobby, Dobby," I hiss. I am not expecting an answer so understandably I am startled when the elf appears.

"Young Master Lucius calls," the elf asks. I look at the elf I treated so harshly in my past and see not only is the elf is alive, but he looks . . . younger.

"Bring me a mirror," I bark abruptly. Dobby noticeably cringes but he does as I command.

"Thank . . . you," I say warily and the elf beams.

"Young Master Lucius thankeds Dobby! Dobby believeds that Young Master woulds be like Master Malfoy but –"

I hold up my hand to forestall any further comments from the elf. I want to punish it, but I don't want to fall into old habits. Besides, Dobby didn't outright insult my father. Instead, I pick up the mirror and slowly bring it up to my face. When I see my reflection, I drop it in surprise.

"Dobby, what day is it?"

"It's August 28, sir."

"Year, what year," I question anxiously.

"It's 1971."

I start to tremble, in excitement or relief, I do not know. However, I compose myself and dismiss Dobby. As the dawn's light creeps into the room, I realize that the ritual has sent me back exactly twenty-eight years and there are three days before I board the Hogwarts Express for the start of my Fifth Year.

* * *

 **September 1, 1971, Hogwarts Express**

I haven't been on Platform 9 ¾ since I escorted Draco when he was eleven years old, yet the sight and sounds has remained and will remain the same. I absently listen to my father as he gives me last minute instructions and I hear the echo of similar advice I once gave my (now future) son.

"Yes, Father," I reply vaguely, my eyes drawn further down the platform where I see Andromeda and Narcissa Black standing. My father sees that my attention is elsewhere and something resembling a smile crosses his face.

"I see that the lovely Narcissa Black has your attention. Very well then, I shall bore you no more. Do well Lucius, and make your lineage proud."

"Yes, Father," I answer and I make my way to the train to find a compartment. After finding a place, I place my trunk overhead and sit down, my mind whirling.

I remember my Fifth Year (the first time around) clearly. I was a Prefect for Slytherin, I had decided that Narcissa would be my bride one day and I had begun to consolidate my social power among my peers. As I am reminiscing, a young, girlish voice breaks through my musing and I hear the name of the one who had become one of my dearest friends despite his youth and blood status.

"Come on, Sev! Let's find a place to sit," the voice exclaims and I as I step out of my compartment, I see the eleven years-old version Lily Evans going down the corridor, her signature vibrant red hair swinging behind her.

"I'm sure there's plenty of room, Lils," drawls the eleven years-old version of Severus Snape.

A lump forms in my throat as I take note of the compartment the two friends has chosen. Narcissa and Draco bearing the majority of the consequences of my actions is my biggest regret. Not truly appreciating Severus Tobias Snape until it was too late is a close second. On top of his responsibilities of serving two demented masters, Severus did his very best to shield Draco from the worst that servitude to Voldemort had to offer.

My own selfish reasons lead me to researching and ultimately performing the ritual that has sent me backwards in time however, seeing Severus alive adds another purpose. It is this and other thoughts which preoccupies my mind as I walk towards my compartment after Prefects' meeting. With me so distracted it is embarrassingly easy for Narcissa to accost me without me noticing.

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in," the love of my life (lives) declares as she pulls me in an empty train compartment.

A mixture of irritation, frustration, love, and adoration crosses the expressive face of one Narcissa Black. To say that I am confused is an understatement. I don't expect to remember every conversation I have ever had with Narcissa, but I am pretty sure that this particular moment, being threatened with physical violence has not happened before.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that look, Lucius Malfoy! I don't know how you did it, and I can't prove it, but I know you're the reason I am reliving the one of them most wretched moments in my life! You brought us back in time! I will never forgive you for this!"

"You said, 'you're always forgiven,' Cissa."

"That was the moment right before you supposedly died! I wasn't going to make you feel even more guilty," she exclaims before bursting into quiet sobs. I hold her close until her cries subsides, murmuring reassurances the whole time.

"I promise what happened will never again," I whisper.

I hope I will be able to keep this promise.


	2. Misconceptions (May Be Our Downfall)

**Brief Lesson:** Okay, so now we've taken off and created a good beginning relationship with our broom, now all we need to do is land. With time, landing will be one of the easiest things you do but at the beginning, things as simple as that can be very difficult and we could be in for some rough landings. It's okay, Madame Pomfrey has her potions ready and on hand.

 **Task:** Your landings are most likely going to be shaky and why wouldn't this occur in a relationship as well? For this task, I want you to write about a misunderstanding that is causing problems in your relationship. With a bad landing, you should quickly jump to your feet, mount your broom and try again! Your pairing should do the exact same with this rocky part and you have to show that in the story.

 **Prompts Used:** **(action)** a kiss; **(quote)** "We are all born ignorant, but one must work hard to remain stupid" - Benjamin Franklin

 ****** indicates dialogue from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter Thirty-Three, The Prince's Tale, page 671

* * *

 **Misconceptions (May Be Our Downfall)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express, Part II: The Past is No Longer the Present**

After Cissa's sobs subsides, she performs some charms to conceal the fact that she has been crying. I am relieved that she has done so before I escort her back to her favorite sister, Andromeda.

I have always been wary of Bellatrix even before she embraced her madness. However, my wariness of her pales in comparison to my apprehension of Andromeda. Where Bellatrix's hot, naked ambition, Andromeda is cold and calculated cunning, which I always consider much more dangerous. In short, returning a distraught Narcissa to Andromeda is always a bad idea, a lesson I quickly learned a lifetime ago. Therefore, we are walking with a sedate pace when a familiar voice reaches my ears and halts me in my tracks.

 ****** "You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you," another voice asks.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," ****** another voice says and when I glance over to Narcissa, I see a tear slip from her eye as she whispers, _'Sirius.'_

I feel a pang of guilt as the memory of her cousin falling through the Veil plays in my mind. Although I was not the one who cast the curse that led to his demise, I did nothing to stop it. I blindly reach for Narcissa's hand and as she entwines her fingers with mine, I rap on the compartment door. The door slides open and inside the compartment are the eleven year versions of Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter and Severus Snape.

"Hello, Cousin," Narcissa says softly, her cornflower blue eyes drinking in the sight of her cousin alive.

"You're checking up on me already? Did my mother put you up to this?"

"No actually, I was walking with Lucius when I heard your voice and I wanted to speak to you before your Sorting. I see you're making new friends. Enjoying the trip so far?"

"I **was** until I heard dark and gruesome trying to convince the bird over there to be in Slytherin."

"Sirius! That's no way to speak about someone!"

Before the two can start to argue, I turn my attention to Severus and Lily.

"You have the look of your House - Well met, Heir Prince. My name is Lucius Malfoy and this," I say as I motion to Narcissa, "is Heiress Narcissa Black." I finish my greeting by slightly bowing my head, giving the young boy the respect he deserves as heir to a noble house.

Severus and his claret haired companion attention focuses on me as he responds -

"Well met, Heir Malfoy. My name is Severus Prince and this is Miss Lily Evans."

During my first life, Narcissa had to tutor Severus in wizarding etiquette to prevent him from offending the entirety of Slytherin before All Hallows Eve. Because of this past experience, I find Severus' grasp of proper manners surprising when he greets me exactly in the same manner in which I greeted him. But it is when Lily Evans greets me it really sinks in that I can no longer rely on my past experiences completely.

"Well met, Heir Malfoy," Lily says as she curtsies as properly as any well-bred pure-blood miss. She extends her hand out to me and I can see both Black and Potter looking at the whole exchange in shock.

"Well met, Miss Lily Evans," I say and as I brush a kiss across her knuckles, she blushes prettily.

"Don't listen to these two boys," I say, waving my hand towards Black and Potter. "You will be Sorted exactly where you belong and all of you will be a credit to your House."

I ignore Potter's grunt of disgust and Black's look of disbelief.

"We would love to continue to speak to you all, but Lucius have Prefect duties to attend to and my sister is probably wondering where I am at. We will speak to you after the Sorting," Narcissa says and she not so gently tugs me away. As the compartment closes I can hear Black say –

"Blimey! Why didn't you tell me that you are a Prince?"

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express, Part III: Not As Delicate As She Looks**

* * *

"What are you playing at, Lucius? We haven't been on the Express for a full two hours and you're already playing politics!"

"Cissa, all I was trying to do was –"

"They are eleven years old, Lucius! Eleven, and obviously do not have any memories of the alternate timeline we were in and I thank Merlin for that! What would you have done if just one of them remembered, Lucius? Three of them were part of Dumbledore's vigilante group and the other a double agent! And I won't even get into the absolute loathing Potter, Sirius and Severus held for one another, let alone the love triangle between Potter, Evans and Severus!"

"Cissa, I wanted, needed to know –"

"And let's not talk about returning to the castle since the Battle! I have already had a panic attack once I saw my sisters for the first time once coming back. I had to **LIE** , Lucius, to my best friend. I couldn't tell her, 'oh, the reason why I'm panicking is because I watched my eldest sister kill my niece, your only child and the only reason why Bella targeted her is because you **dared** to marry a muggle-born and procreate with him!"

"Cissa, you need to calm –"

"And don't you dare tell me to 'calm down,' because there's no way I can 'carry on and be calm' about this!"

The scary part about this whole one-sided conversation is the way Narcissa hisses throughout, so no one can overhear us and think we're crazy or worse, believe what they are hearing and report us to Dumbledore.

"Narcissa," I quietly exclaim, interrupting her rant.

She raises her right eyebrow and stares at me directly in my eyes and a cold shiver goes down my spine. It is in this moment I remember she is the woman who stared Voldemort in the face and lied about Harry Potter's death with such conviction that he believed her.

I really need to stop forgetting that Narcissa may look like a delicate flower, but she's actually the deadly viper beneath its petals.

"Cissa, an American squib, Benjamin Franklin once said, 'We are all born ignorant, but one must work hard to remain stupid.' I have done that sort of hard work before. I knew that He was off his rocker when he started treating us like house-elves instead of valuable allies before his downfall the first time. I knew that I had gave my loyalty to the wrong person once He saw fit to punish Dragon for my perceived incompetence. Both times I worked hard, trying to get in His good graces, to remain in His good graces, to regain His good graces. I will never work that hard again," I say harshly, a sneer marring my face as I remember everything I had ever done for that madman.

"Remember this Lucius – in this moment of time, I am not your wife and right now, I barely consider myself your girlfriend. If you want to remain in **my** good graces, you will remember that promise to yourself if you find yourself tempted to travel that road once more."

In response, I kneel at my beloved's feet and say –

"I will surrender my wand to you before I allow that to happen again."

Narcissa kisses the top of my head, per custom, to let me know I am once again, given a reprieve. I am still on my knees when the compartment door opens and Andromeda looks outside of it at the two of us.

"I take it you have done something to offend my dear sister, Lucy," she states and I scowl at her calling me 'Lucy.'

"Yes, but I am pledging to make it up to her," I respond to Andromeda, never taking my eyes off of Narcissa.

"See that you do, or you will have to deal with me," she says before closing the door once more.

"You heard my sister, see that you do," Narcissa echoes and she dances pass me to enter the compartment with her sister, leaving me frozen in my stance. The little minx had cast a non-verbal petrifying charm without me noticing.


	3. Assault

\- - - special thanks to Paulaa90, who pm'd me & let me know that I doubled posted the previous chapter

 **Brief Lesson:** On a broom, it is entirely possible to go too fast. Everyone has their comfort zones and breaching these on a broom, at the speed and heights possible could be disastrous! We should be careful and aware of what we're doing, where we're going and how we're feeling. If your gut says stop, stop. If someone screams at you to slow down and they're behind you, holding onto your waist with a bruising grip, then slow down!

 **Task:** We should consider the speed of a relationship as we do the speed when on a broom. Maybe one of our pairing is moving too fast in some regard and making the other uncomfortable. There are so many factors that could be causing problems so you shouldn't struggle.

 **Prompts Used:** (location) The Great Hall; (Gringotts Wizarding Prompts Bank) Instead of Said: chortles, grumble, whispers

 **Assault**

* * *

 **Hogwarts (Will Always Welcome You Home)**

Luckily for me, I don't have to wait for the petrifying charm to wear off, as Thaddeus Nott lifts the charm.

"Offended Narcissa again, I see," he chortles, amusement coloring his voice and his face as I stiffly get up from my kneeled position.

"Like you never offended Eleanor before," I grumble as Thaddeus continues to laugh at my expense.

The rest of the train ride goes by quickly as I past the time patrolling and making small talk with my peers. After completing my patrol, I purchase some sugar quills from the trolley. I shoo Crabbe and Goyle from the compartment I had chosen for myself and absently snack on a sugar quill, my mind wandering.

Although I love the history of Malfoy Manor, it didn't have the feeling of home, a feeling that did not return to the place until I married Narcissa in the previous timeline, a feeling that increased after the birth of our son. A feeling I foolishly threw away when I allowed Riddle to use it as the Death Eater's headquarters.

I shake my head, no longer wanting to dwell on something I have no intention of allowing to happen again. Soon, I feel the train slow and a voice instructing the soon to be Sorted to follow the instructions of the prefects. Fortunately, the Fifth Year prefects are excused from this particular duty and therefore, I look among the students for Narcissa. I hear her voice before I see her.

"It's okay, Andi," she says, "I'm going to wait for Lucius. You go and ride the carriage with your friends. I monopolized the majority of your time on the train."

Andromeda looks like she wants to protest, opens her mouth to do so but is distracted by a sandy blond boy wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"I'll see you at the Slytherin table, Cissy," Andromeda says as she allows herself to be led away by a Slytherin witch (whose name I can't remember), although her eyes follows the Hufflepuff until he is out of her line of sight.

"There you are, Lucius," Narcissa sings, and I join her.

Our carriage is one of the last ones to leave and luckily, there is only the two of us in it. There's a comfortable silence between us and as Narcissa leans against me, I can feel the tension radiating from her.

"It's surreal, you know, returning to Hogwarts," she whispers and I can hear the unshed tears in her voice. I don't know what to say so I say nothing. Instead, I hold her close during the remainder of the trip and when the castle comes into our view, she silently wipes the tears off my face. We are home.

* * *

 **Unexpected Sortings**

There's a tangible buzz, a palpable excitement in The Great Hall as all of the returning students await the Sorting of the newest members of the Hogwarts family. Although I am aware of it, I am also aware of the ghosts of the previous timeline that lingers in this place.

I glance to where Narcissa is sitting and if I didn't know her so well, I would think she is unaffected by being here. It's the little things that give clues to how uncomfortable she really is – her smile isn't reflected in her eyes, her back so rigid that it seems like she's going to snap. Yet she pretends that everything is okay as she listens to her friends' gossip, giving those who dare to do so sharp glares when they send flirtatious glances in my direction.

As Professor McGonagall brings in the students to be Sorted, I glance at the High Table, quickly looking away before my eyes can rest on Professor Dumbledore. It is no secret that he knows how to perform Legilimency and my Occlumency is rudimentary at best; I don't want to give the headmaster any reason to employ his skills on me.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall calls and the dark haired youth steps forward and sits on the three-legged stool.

Narcissa intensely looks at Sirius as the Hat sits on his head. There's an intense look on his face and Sirius flushes then pales as the Hat yells –

" **Slytherin!"**

Sirius' Sorting is not the only Sorting that doesn't follow the previous timeline. Lily Evans soon finds herself in the snake pit, James Potter (his disdain clearly visible) is Sorted to Ravenclaw and Peter Pettigrew becomes the newest Badger. The only Sortings that remain the same are Remus Lupin's and Severus', and I am startled Professor McGonagall calls 'Prince, Severus,' instead of 'Snape, Severus.'

There are so many changes, things that I can't even begin to explain.

* * *

 **Too Much Too Soon**

After the Welcoming Feast all the members of Slytherin head to the dungeons and I perform my duty as prefect and as I share the current password (sugared pineapples) with the First Years and explain to them that the new password will be posted on the common room's bulletin the next fortnight.

Cissa waits until the majority of the students go to their respective dorms for the evening before she settles beside me on one of the sofas in the common room.

"I'm scared, Lucius. We can't wholly depend on our memories of the previous timeline in order to survive this one."

"And there's Dumbledore," I mummer, remembering how vulnerable I felt when I briefly glanced in his direction.

"And being surrounded by those who have loyalties we may not entirely share," Narcissa adds.

The gravity of what faces us in the days to come swiftly hits me and I hug Narcissa in response.

"We will be okay. I promise to protect you," I respond, attempting to inject as much confidence in my voice that I can.

"That is exactly what went wrong the last time, me depending on others to protect me. It wasn't until towards the end of the war that I found the fortitude to protect myself and our son. By then it was too late. So no Lucius, you won't be protecting me - we will be protecting each other. That is the only way we can survive, not only what is to come in outside these walls, but as a couple."

Silence falls between the two of us as Cissa's words reverberate in my head. Since my return, a lot has happened, the changes swift and unexpected. Even Narcissa is changing and I don't know exactly how to deal with this fact. She has always been a constant in my life but this new assertiveness is something that I don't know how to handle.

However I have to learn quickly, because losing Narcissa, the whole reason for my return, is not an option.


	4. Haunted

**Brief Lesson:** So we've come to the week of endurance. As a player on the pitch, there are going to be some things that we're going have to endure - Bludgers being fired at, dangerous competition, and even (but we'll touch on that later) weather will be a factor. You have to work your way through it with your teammates, not on your own.

 **Task:** This is a test of your pairing. There are always going to be downs in your relationship and this is where we discuss a very deep down. Both of your pairing should be feeling the problem and should overcome it. The problem must be an obstacle that is perceived as difficult and could be a family member dying, an assault or a past history of abuse.

 **Prompts Used:** (word) pretends; (dialogue) "You seriously think that this is enough to get rid of me?"(action) giving a tissue; (dialogue) "They haven't seen the best of us yet."

* * *

 **Haunted**

* * *

 **Around Every Corner . . .**

It is two weeks before Narcissa deigns to be in my presence alone. I respect her unspoken wishes, only speaking to her when she initiates conversation, not touching her although all I want to do is to hold her close in order to reassure myself what we are experiencing is real. For a week and a half I go to sleep thinking everything that is happening is a dream, an illusion that my mind has conjured in order to escape the deafening silence of solitary confinement in my prison cell. Each day I awaken a teenager with no regrettable loyalties, without a brand on my arm and blood on my hands.

In order not to dwell on the stalemate between Narcissa and myself, I take to wandering the halls of Hogwarts even when I am not scheduled to patrol at part of my prefect duties. My feet often carry me outside, as memories that only one other soul shares does not overwhelms me as much. On the days that I cannot go outside, the walls of the castle that once gave me so much comfort engulfs me with feelings of ineptitude and despair. It during these moments I wonder about how Narcissa is coping.

I watch my star from a distance, watch how she pretends she is the girl she once was, that she has not a care in the world and everything is okay. When I look into her eyes I know that she is not and I wonder why her sister and her friends can't sense there is something amiss. However, I don't judge them because none of my friends can sense that there is something bothering me, either.

It is during one of my nightly strolls when I hear a faint crying near a certain grove of trees.

"I apologize," I say as I give the cloaked figure a tissue, "this is all I have. My father would kill me for not having a proper handkerchief on hand. A gentleman carries one at all times, you know," I say in a light voice, attempting but failing to lighten the mood.

"Luc," the voice questions and I immediately know that the crying figure is my love.

"Cissa," I breathe, an unasked question lingering in my voice. For the first time in either life, I do not know how to proceed. Narcissa was not and is not a person who is easily moved to tears and I wonder what the special significance of this place is.

* * *

 **. . . There Are Ghosts**

* * *

"You wouldn't know, as you were not allowed to attend," Narcissa states, a fire illuminating her cornflower blue eyes in a way that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Attend what?"

"Severus' memorial service. The Order had him buried at this spot, despite how none of them held any true love for him, despite how his Last Will and Testament requested that he be memorialized using the Old Ways and his remains be placed in the Prince's family vault."

A pang hit my chest and one of the wounds that never had the chance to fully heal before I performed the ritual is reopened.

I understood the reason why I was not allowed to attend Severus' service, as I was Marked and an obvious flight risk as I had escaped Azkaban once before. Yet despite that, I fought with everything that I had, used every favor that was owed to me in an attempt to have Severus, a man who suffered greatly and one of the reasons why Riddle was defeated, last wishes carried through.

I was unsuccessful and Shacklebolt, always eager to please, let Harry Potter's wish of having Severus' remains buried on Hogwarts grounds beside Dumbledore be carried out.

Despite the tears that are coursing down her face, there is an angry, bitter tone to Cissa's voice as she describes the Muggle burial ceremony, the indignity she and our son had to endure as those who never liked him, let alone loved him, were allowed to speak but they, the closest people he had to family, were not.

"They relished Lucius, **relished** , the position we were in and although I know that they don't have the same memories that I do and for them, the war and its aftermath have never existed, I still want to curse them, scratch their eyes out, especially Molly Prewitt's!"

I chuckle darkly at Cissa's statement, for she had never liked the red-haired soon to be Weasley matriarch. Despite their familial connection on the Blacks' family tree, Molly had disavowed any connection except to goad Cissa how she was more of a Black than Narcissa was.

" _Despite my red-hair, at least I_ _ **resemble**_ _some of the Blacks,"_ the witch had told Narcissa in the middle of the Great Hall after a want to be beau had turned down her advances and instead had invited Narcissa to one of the many summer parties that was taking place.

Narcissa not looking like any of her Black relatives, especially her sisters, has always been a sore spot for my love.

"Oh, she and those who have ever crossed us will certainly get their due," I mummer. "They haven't seen the best of us yet."

A feral grin graces Cissa's face and the sparkle in her eyes let me know that she is plotting.

"I apologize, for being so distant," Cissa says as she let me help her up from the ground and allow me to escort her to the dungeons so she won't miss her curfew.

"You seriously think that this is enough to get rid of me? You, being distant? You needed your space. There is a lot to come to terms with and not a lot of time to do so. The least I could do was to let you sort it out for yourself."

"Thank you, Luc, for being so understanding. You're a prince among men," Cissa purrs in my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek.

The lightness that was missing in her steps has returns and something within me slides into place. No matter how haunted we may be, as long as we face what may come together, we will be alright.


	5. Loyalty

**Brief Lesson:** Well, we've come a long way so far and we've really worked up your talent. We've got a long way to go but before we can go any further, we need to find out what kind of player you are. As a team, each different player has their own purpose. Beaters, try to knock off opponents and protect their mates, Seekers try to end the match by catching the Snitch and winning the most points, Keepers try to protect the goals whilst Chasers do all the leg work and attempt to score points. Which position would you be? I'm more of a Beater, allowing my violent and angry side to come out with no penalty for it.

 **Task:** You have to pick one of your pairing and decide what position they would be. If someone is already a Quidditch player, don't just go by their position on the pitch. Once you've picked a position, focus your story regarding the description. This week is an easier week than most because you can let your mind go wild!

 **Chosen Position - Beater:** Someone who is awfully protective of their friends and family and don't mind getting in trouble to show it. They aren't necessarily violent but people will eventually be scared to anger them.

 **Prompts Used:** (dialogue) "I will never let you down"; **Gringotts Prompts Bank:** (Dialogue Prompts: Criminal Minds) "When this is all said and done, I'd like to hang her head on my wall."

* * *

 **Loyalty**

* * *

 **There's A Line Drawn In the Sand . . .**

It seems like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders since speaking candidly with Narcissa and we settle into a comfortable routine within our new lives. Our newfound peace doesn't go unnoticed by those around us and more than one person comments on how much happier the both of us seem.

As we gradually stop focusing on our past lives, we start to focus on what we have missed and caught up on the things that have been happening around us.

"I feel bad because we haven't really spoken to or spent any significant time with Lily, Severus or Sirius since their Sorting," Narcissa says one evening as we walk to the library together.

"You know tradition dictates that the upper years have a 'hands off' approach and let the hatchlings find their place within Slytherin on their own," I respond.

"I know, but I still worry. The Princes' hasn't been really active in Society in a while, and there will be those who will hold his mother's actions against him, so Severus can't totally depend on his Name. We both know that Sirius doesn't care one wit about our Name and there will be those who will despise him for his uncaring attitude."

Her voice trails off and there's a worried look in Narcissa eyes and I immediately know her true concern.

"You're worried about Miss Evans," I state and Cissa gives me a nod of affirmation.

"Being the lone muggle-born Slytherin might be problematic, given the current political climate, but Slytherin has always practiced a 'House before politics' policy," I reason, trying to ease Cissa's fears.

Narcissa gives me an incredulous look and I grimace.

"Miss Evans is not unprotected. She has Severus and Sluggy won't allow anything to happen."

"You're leaving Lily's protection to a First Year and Professor Slughorn? I can understand your confidence in Severus, but Professor Slughorn? The same professor who is too busy sucking up to 'promising' students, throwing parties and is trying to single-handedly attempt to eat all of the crystalized sugared pineapples faster than it's produced? That's it – we're going to the dungeons."

Narcissa abruptly changes direction and I do the most sensible thing possible – I follow her.

As we make our way to the dungeons, Seventh Year Angelica Carmichael almost knock me and Narcissa over.

"Where are you rushing off to," I ask.

"Haven't you heard? There's going to be a duel in the Snake Pit," she says excitedly.

"Who's dueling so early in the school year? Surely whatever is wrong can be resolved without actually dueling."

"It can be, but the issue between Lily Evans and Ruby McGregor escalated pretty quickly. She has taken Evans' performance in her classes, which is superior to Opal's, Ruby's younger sister, personally. She openly insulted Evans blood-status and wands were drawn. Ruby told Evans since she thinks she's more qualified than her sister than she should test her skills against her. Evans accepted."

I groan in frustration. I **did not** foresee this happening. Matter of fact, I figured that it was a fifty-fifty chance that either Severus or Sirius would find themselves in the Snake Pit before Halloween. As we follow Angelica, Narcissa sends an ' _I told you so_ ,' sort of look at me and I silently acknowledge that she was right to be concerned about Lily.

We enter the Snake Pit and we immediately make our way towards Lily, who doesn't see or senses our approach because she's intensely listening to the various reasons Severus and Sirius are giving on why one would make the better second over the other.

"Not even a whole month into the school year and you're accepting duels," I quip, successfully keeping the nervousness I feel out of my voice.

"Who are you dueling against," Narcissa asks, wanting to hear the details from Lily herself. A nervous look flashes across Lily's face but it is quickly swept away by a fierce determination that reminds me how in another lifetime she was a Gryffindor.

"I'm dueling Opal and Ruby's her second."

"Then I will be yours," Narcissa announces and Sirius gapes in surprise at her pronouncement.

"You're going to be a muggle born's second? Are you aware of the implications you're making by doing that," he asks and Narcissa sends her cousin a look so withering that he immediately mumbles 'never mind,' and yanks Severus away from the dueling area and towards the seating section.

"When this is all said and done, I'd like to hang her head on my wall," Narcissa proclaims to me as she gives an icy glare to Ruby.

"Give them hell, ladies," I order before taking my seat.

* * *

 **. . . and I Dare You to Cross It**

* * *

The duel is over even before it really begins. Lily cleverly uses various charms and low-level hexes to defeat Opal McGregor. My favorite moment of the duel is when Lily uses the levitation charm on Opal's robe, levitating it over her opponents head and then ending the charm so the robes would cover her face, temporarily obscuring the girl's vision and leaving her helpless as Lily used the Incarcerous Spell to literally tie up her victory. Ruby cried foul, but Narcissa sweetly reminded her that by her own rules, there were no rules except no one could cast anything that would severely maim anyone.

The Gatekeeper declares Lily the winner and all of the attendees applaud Lily's victory. Even those who I know support Riddle grudgingly acknowledges her. Slytherins have always been attracted to power and with her duel; Lily proves she has plenty of it. With a brief glance, I see enclaves of Riddle's supporters whispering and I wonder what the long-term effects will be.

I am suddenly pulled from my internal musings when I hear a voice cry –

"Lily, look out!"

My eyes widen in horror as I see a sickly yellow curse aimed in emerald-eyed girl's direction and my stomach plummets as it seems that she that she will not be able to move away in time. However, Narcissa quickly reacts as she immediately places a concave shield between Lily and the curse, reflecting it back towards the one who cast it.

"You bitch," Narcissa hisses and faster than the Golden Snitch, Narcissa engages Ruby.

The Gatekeeper finally reacts, removing Lily from the dueling area and casting a shield so the spells being fired won't hit any of those who were lingering.

The element of surprise now gone, Ruby finds herself facing the onslaught of Narcissa spells.

"You, a Black, are defending a mud-blood? Blood-traitor," she spits.

"Miss Evans is purer than you will ever be, McGregor. She didn't fire a hex towards you after she won the duel. She didn't fire a hex at you when your back was turned!"

"She's filth and she will eventually get what's coming to her!"

Narcissa casts a disarming spell so powerful that it not only removes Ruby's wand from her possession but also causes Ruby herself to be knocked down. Standing over her, Narcissa places her wand tip at Ruby's throat.

"Now tell me," she growls, "why I shouldn't snap your wand right here and now. Matter of fact, **beg** me not to do so."

There's a tense silence in the Snake Pit as everyone waits for Ruby's response. There's a mutinous expression on her face but once Ruby sees the murderous look on Narcissa's, she does as she's told. At Narcissa's nod, The Gatekeeper drops the shield and Narcissa hand him Ruby's wand.

"Report her," Narcissa says simply and The Gatekeeper nods in response.

Lily rushes up to Narcissa and hugs her fiercely.

"They told me what that spell could have done had it hit me. Thank you."

"I will protect you, Lily. I will never let you down," Narcissa promises, her voice thick with tears. There's an ache in her voice, a sadness that I'm not familiar with yet it hits me hard just the same. I wonder to who else Narcissa is making that promise to.

"Only until I am fully able to protect myself," Lily sniffles as Narcissa returns her hug.

"When that happens, we will protect each other."


	6. Complications - Part I

**Brief Lesson:** We've finally been able to fly and we know how to play the game but that's just us on our own. There are many other wizards and witches on the pitch and we should learn how to play with them to prevent anything seriously bad happening.

 **Task:** You have your friends, your teammates, and you also have your opponents. Your opponents will be aiming to hurt you from the get go and we should have this shown by incorporating another member into the relationship that is causing problems. This can be someone having an affair, someone _trying_ to get your pairing to have an affair or both of your pairing cheating on the other.

 **Prompt Used:** (location) Hogsmeade

 **Complications (Part I)**

* * *

 **An Unwelcome Interruption (Lucius Receives a Letter)**

 **October 16t** **h** **, 1971**

 _Lucius –_

 _Thoros Nott shared some rather . . . interesting news when the Sons met. Would you care to tell me why you didn't inform me that the Prince heir and a_ _ **muggle-born**_ _he seems to be well acquainted with were Sorted into our illustrious House? Despite the Prince heir's questionable parentage, I am not surprised he is a Slytherin. What I am surprised to learn is that Heiress Black is sponsoring the muggle-born._

 _I will require some answers. You will meet with me during your Hogsmeade visit in a fortnight._

There is no signature at the end of the short missive and after reading it, I crumple the fine parchment and throw it into the common room fireplace.

"That bad," Narcissa asks, a pale eyebrow raised in concern.

"Father wrote," I grit out, equal parts annoyed and frustrated.

"What does he want?"

"Oh, he didn't want anything, per say. It was a carefully worded prelude to a scolding for failing to tell him not only is Severus a Slytherin, but Lily also."

I think about keeping my father's assumption about Narcissa to myself, but that thought immediately has my sense of self-perseverance kicking in.

"Also my father is under the impression that you are sponsoring Lily," I inform her, warily awaiting her reaction. A thoughtful expression slowly crosses her face and I can tell without her telling me that she's scheming.

Once again have a feeling that Cissa is plotting something.

"Don't worry darling," she chirps,

With this parting statement, Narcissa kisses me on the check and flounces away, heading towards the girls' dorms. I don't know if I should worry, be afraid, or be both.

The days leading up to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year are interesting ones. I watch in amusement as Sirius tries to obtain (without visible success) the attention of James Potter and as Severus writes notes in his Potions book as he studies in the common room. I am most amused by Lily. Not only does she gains a following among the majority of the First and Second Year Slytherin girls, but popularity among the First Year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls and (grudgingly), the respect of the First Year Gryffindor girls.

Obviously, Opal wasn't well liked by any of her year mates.

I see little of Narcissa, only seeing her during meals and in sporadic moments before curfew. The rest of the time she spends either with Andromeda or in the library, books surrounding her and easily hiding her from view. I wonder what Narcissa is planning, but I also know that I will find out whenever she decides to share.

 **The Road to Hades . . .**

 **October 30** **th** **, 1971, Hogsmeade**

Instead of taking the carriages to the quaint wizarding village, Narcissa and I decide to walk to give ourselves an opportunity to spend some time together before I am to meet with my father. When the Hogsmeade comes into view, I can't help but give voice to the apprehension that I am feeling.

"He's up to something, I just know it."

"Of course, he's up to something, Lucius. It doesn't matter how long he has been out of Hogwarts, he will always be a Slytherin. We will always be Slytherins. You were almost a Hatstall, Lucius - channel the part of you that almost got you put into the eagle's nest and outthink the man."

"You make it sound so easy, Cissa," I grumble and she glares at me, making her annoyance with me clear.

I can tell that Cissa is still annoyed with me, but she gradually drops her irritation as we enjoy being (somewhat) carefree students. We stroll the streets of Hogsmeade hand in hand, and I can't help but think how extremely lucky that I am able to relive my youth with the one person I love most.

After a trip to Honeydukes and buying an abundance of wizarding sweets for Lily, Sirius, Severus, and even James, Narcissa and I find ourselves at the threshold of Three Broomsticks.

"The girls and I have booked a private booth," Cissa states, sensing my reluctance.

"Father has done the same," I answer while I internally curse myself for stalling. Here I was, a wizard reborn who had done unspeakable horrors all in the name of a cause I inherited, believed in, tortured and was tortured and ultimately **died** for, and I was afraid of facing my father.

"A wise person not only acknowledges their fear but push past it," my star expresses, looking deeply in my eyes and letting her belief in me shine through.

I lightly squeeze Cissa's hand and upon entering the pub, we go our separate ways.

As I stroll towards the private booth which holds my father, I wonder if I will have to make a stand so soon and suddenly I feel like a piece on a wizarding chessboard – wanting to make the moves that I think will win the game but still being subject to the owner of the board, my father.

"Father," I simply say.

"Lucius," he responds and neither voice nor his face gives me any clue on what he is thinking.

"I've taken the liberty of ordering our meal. Have a seat."

Our meal is brought to us and while we dine, Father and I make idle conversation. I am anxious, but I hope my father doesn't see or sense my unease. Parents rarely make a trip to Hogsmeade during the students' visit there and whenever a parent does, it is rarely a good thing.

This summons is not an exception to the rule.

"Two summers ago, when you told me that you were interested in the youngest of Cygnus Black's daughters, I was skeptical. There are rumors, you know, of the 'Black Madness,' of how the eldest daughter was unhinged, the middle daughter being sympathetic to mudbloods. Yet despite all of these rumors, there were none in regards to the youngest and because of that, I encouraged you."

I can hear the warning bells starting to ring.

"Imagine my surprise when I receive a letter from Thoros who not only informs me of the defamation of Slytherin but how Heiress Narcissa Black engaged in a duel against Ruby McGregor on behalf of the inferior. Imagine my surprise when I receive a letter from Germaine Goyle informing me that instead of terminating your association with Narcissa, you are still consistently seen with her."

The warning bells are becoming louder . . .

"Therefore, I have taken some steps on your behalf, since you cannot be trusted to manage your affairs properly. I have started to send invitations to all of the _proper_ families in order to find you a bride. You will be introduced to them and their daughters during Yule."

"Have the Blacks' been sent an invitation," I ask, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it for myself so I can somehow outthink the man.

"Of course not and you need not ask why. I have already stated my reasons."

"Father," I start and I can tell by the slight widening of his eyes the tone of my voice is one that he has never heard before. "You can hold all the festivities that you want but I have already chosen. My bride is and will always be, Narcissa."

"However," I state with a confidence I certainly don't feel, "I will make you a wager. If Miss Lily Evans proves herself as proper as any pureblood miss, my choice stands. If she doesn't, I will pick a bride from one of your 'proper' selections."

Our gazes meet and as our wands touch to seal our deal, I wonder what exactly I have done.


	7. Complications - Part II

**Brief Lesson:** I can't believe how far you've all come and yet, we still have so far to go! You can take off, you know your place and you've managed to deal with opponents impressively. Now, we release the bludgers! These are just as bad as opponents because their whole purpose is to hurt. We must learn to avoid them.

 **Task:** A well-aimed blunder can knock you off your broom and give you an injury that can cancel your whole career; an unavoidable problem can ruin a whole relationship. What I want you to do here is write about an obstacle affecting your pairing. It could be at the start, someone unable to forgive and forget or it could be halfway with someone struggling in the already established relationship. There are so many possible obstacles, and there are so many ways to use them; just know, a negative impact should be caused but your pairing must get over it!

 **Prompt Used:** (creature) Hippogriff

 **Complications (Part II)**

* * *

 **. . . Is Paved with Good Intentions**

 **October 30** **th** **, 1971, Slytherin Study Room**

" **You did what?!"**

I am thankful we are in one of the study rooms, for they were all built with a permanent silencing charm. Which is a good thing, because the current conversation is not one I wanted anyone beyond those directly affected to know.

"You told me to outthink the man, Cissa! I was so stunned that he's trying to force us apart – the bargain that my father agreed to was the first idea I thought of. I really wasn't thinking clearly -"

"Obviously," Narcissa interrupts and the drawling intonation reminds me of the teenage version of the Severus Snape I used to know.

"Undoubtedly Father feels he is getting the better end of the deal, or he wouldn't have agreed to it," I inform her quickly in an attempt to calm Narcissa.

Her uplifted left eyebrow notifies me that I am not winning any points during this discussion.

"What's done is done. We need to focus on preparing to win this gamble."

"Your gamble not only affects you and me, but you have dragged Lily into this. We were born in the shark infested water that is pureblood politics. We have the context and the training to survive it, she doesn't. You should have spoken to me first, trusted me enough to help you find a way around your father's manipulations. I can't believe after you promised not to, that you're making the same mistakes again."

Narcissa's final statement and the hurt expression on her face haunt me long after she leaves the study room.

 **And The Gate is Guarded by Hippogriffs**

 **November 10** **th** **, 1971, Hogwarts Library**

We present a united front when we invite Lily to the Yuletide festivities that my family holds every year, a tradition that Narcissa and myself continued until Tom Riddle's resurrection couldn't be ignored any longer.

The explanation that we give Lily is that I didn't want her to feel left out. Despite winning her duel with Opal earlier in the year, some of the upper years still gave her some trouble when Narcissa and I were not in the vicinity. They, of course, ceased when I applied the knowledge I knew about them against them, but all involved knew it was a temporary fix. An invitation to the Manor was the opening move in the chess game.

Lily doesn't accept my invitation right away but once she receives permission from her parents (who, I learn from Severus, only relents because he and his mother are also attending), she and Narcissa are inseparable.

"I **will not** embarrass my family and my House and make you regret inviting me, Luc," Lily informs me one evening after a session with Narcissa.

Her words ring with sincerity and the fire of determination burns in her emerald eyes; it takes all my willpower to prevent myself from grimacing from the guilt I feel for putting her in this position in the first place.

Once our housemates learn of her invitation, some are even helpful. Thaddeus becomes her instructor and helps her learn some of the popular (among the pureblood set) traditional dances. Jenna Fawcett drills her on formal dining table setting. Teagan Hilliard gives her a crash course on which matrons she should endeavor to impress.

And Narcissa hasn't spoken directly to me in two weeks.

 **November 13** **th** **, 1971, Astronomy Tower**

"I apologize, Narcissa."

She doesn't respond to my voice, doesn't acknowledge my presence. Instead, she continues to trace the constellations in the sky with her wand, the path illuminated by a low powered Lumos spell. I continue, undeterred by the silence.

"You are right, by the way. I did make the same mistake again. It is a failing of mine, thinking that I have all the answers and making decisions based on that assumption. I should have spoken to you first. However, there is something you have incorrect."

She pauses a moment, before starting to trace the stars once more.

"I do trust you. I trust you with everything that I have, everything that I am. And I love you, Narcissa."

She keeps her silence, although I think I hear a hitch in her breathing pattern.

"Remember when we received the letter from Hogwarts informing us that our son had been injured by a hippogriff in Care of Magical Creatures? Despite all of my protests, I knew that it was his fault. Hippogriffs are prideful creatures, yet the same can be said about the Blacks."

"You sure it wasn't the Malfoy arrogance that led to our son's injury?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the Blacks' pride that kept him from bowing. "

"I disagree – it was the Malfoy arrogance that did it. Dragon had heard from you all his life that 'he is a Malfoy and a Malfoy bows to no one.'"

The cause of the silence is now because of me, as I am swept up in my memories of my son and myself doing exactly that - bowing to the madman that almost destroyed our world and more importantly almost destroyed us. Bowing to a hippogriff is less hazardous.

Correctly guessing the reason why I have ceased speaking, Narcissa breaks the quietness between us.

"You must not dwell on the past that was and the future that will not be, Lucius. Although I don't approve of bringing Lily into the viper's den, I do agree that when she succeeds in charming your father and the society tabbies, she will be untouchable."

Cissa reaches for my hand and I automatically grab it and our fingers twine together. After she whispers 'Nox,' the light on her wand extinguishes. The tower becomes darker and we both enjoy the night in its full glory, with only the moon and the stars bathing us in their light.


	8. Yuletide Traditions

**Brief Lesson:** It's a shame about the fall you've just experienced and you've now broken your Nimbus broomstick, but now we can try a new broom and see if this helps you! You're out of your comfort zone, away from something you've used from the beginning, and I understand, but sometimes it's better to try something new.

 **Task:** You're trying something new and your pairing should as well! This could be anything from a new food to a new sport but one of your pairing should be showing some nerves and discomfort but in the end, would try it. Whether they enjoyed it or not, is up to you.

 **Prompt Used:** (object) a wardrobe; from **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank;** (English Proverb) "Never judge a book by its cover." (English Proverb) "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

 **Yuletide Traditions**

* * *

 **An Unexpected Invitation**

 **November 30** **th** **1971, Great Hall, Slytherin Table**

I'm pouring orange juice into my goblet when an unfamiliar tawny owl lands in front of me with a letter. I feed it a small piece of my sausage and watch it fly away before focusing my attention on the yet unread letter.

" _Who is that from," Cissa questions and I silently shrug my shoulders, as it was sealed with a generic red blob of wax, with no impression of a family seal._

 _She slips closer to me, waving her right hand as if she was brushing her hair back, but I recognize the motion as part of her personalized unawareness spell. I break the seal and unroll the parchment, appreciating the quality of it. Whoever sent this letter wanted to make a good impression._

 _Heir Malfoy –_

 _My name is Orchid A. Evans and I am Lily's mother. As you and your family have extended an invitation to Lily to celebrate the Christmas season, it is only fair that I do the same. I would be honored if you would join us for three days prior to your family's annual celebration. It will give us the chance to get to know the young man my Lily has written home and told us so much about. Also, it will set my husband's mind at ease to meet you and possibly your parents in person._

 _Please send a response so we can make arrangements._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Orchid A. Evans_

I turn to Cissa so I can comment on the contents of the letter but before I do so, she hands me a folded piece of parchment. It must have been included with Mrs. Evans letter, but I didn't notice it, as I was engrossed in reading the letter. I unfold the additional piece of parchment and although not as fine of quality, it was not parchment for everyday use either.

 _Heir Malfoy –_

 _I was surprised to learn that Lily was Sorted into Slytherin but was even more surprised that you and Heiress Black seem to taken her under your wing._

 _I thank you, because your action has protected her from the worst our House has to offer._

 _However, I want you to remember that I too was brought up in a Slytherin family, Sorted Slytherin and will always be Slytherin. I know there's a deeper game that you are playing and somehow, the invitation extended to Lily to the Malfoy's is a part of that game._

 _I am cautioning you that if your intentions are not sincere, that you abandon whatever you are planning and make sure that the fallout_ _ **does not**_ _affect Lily or her family in any way._

 _If you do accept the Evans' invitation, my advice is the following – never judge a book by its cover._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madame Eileen V. Prince_

I pass both correspondences to Narcissa and she reads them both, her eyes widening when she reads the one from Severus' mother.

"So what are you going to do, Lucius?"

"I'm going to accept the Madame Evans invitation and send a missive to Madame Prince to reassure her of Lily's and by extension, Lily's family's, safety."

 **Holiday with the Evans**

 **December 23** **rd** **, 1971, Evans Household**

In regards to my father, it's always in my best interests to seek forgiveness versus asking permission. He wasn't too pleased with me sending an affirmative response to Madame Evans' invitation, but did agree that I was correct to do so, as it would have been seen rude to refuse after she allowed Lily to accept ours.

The meeting between Lily's and my parents on Platform 9 ¾ was . . . interesting. Upon meeting Madame Evans, he looked like he had seen a ghost and despite me questioning him about his response, he wouldn't give me any answers.

I eventually shrugged off the entire incident, because at least he wasn't rude to her and the rest of her family.

I arrived at the Evans household with the help of Dobby, being I was too young to Apperate on my own, my father was out of the country conducting business and my mother was busy finalizing the details for the Yuletide Ball at the Manor.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Cissa was also a guest of the Evans. Lily had convinced her mother to invite her also so Cissa could help her shop for dress robes. I was glad for her being there because I knew that she would keep me from accidently insulting our host, as I have a tendency to be offensive whenever I am uncomfortable.

I really didn't want to offend anyone.

I had enjoyed my time at the Evans. It wasn't a manor, but it's something better – a home. Lily's fiery red hair is the exact shade of her father's but her eyes were inherited from her mother. Her older sister, Petunia, had her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue eyes. Two years older than Lily, she had entered the awkward adolescent years and during the first day and a half in the Evans home, Petunia seemed angry that Narcissa and I were there. However, all it took to break through Petunia's icy demeanor was Narcissa, a wardrobe full of old clothes, and the task of outfitting me to go shopping in muggle London.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have," I complained. "Aren't the clothes I brought perfectly serviceable?"

"Luc, your casual clothes are dressy by muggles standards. It's not going to hurt you to try on a couple of – what do you call these pants again, Petunia?"

"Jeans and Lucius, you know the saying – 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do?' Well, you're in Rome and Romans wear jeans while shopping. What you're currently wearing is dressy casual and the look we are aiming for is casual dressy."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there is! You'll see," Petunia says and with strength that her slight frame doesn't show, she pulls me in the guest bedroom that I'm staying in and I find myself in front of an old wardrobe.

"There isn't any boggarts in there, are they," I ask warily, not wanting to be caught unawares with my greatest fear manifesting in front of me.

"Of course not, this is non-magical household, Luc," Lily says, amusement coloring her voice.

Cissa, Petunia and Lily enjoy themselves entirely too much as they have me try on a variety of muggle clothing before they had me try on a pair of Liam Evans' jeans.

"I don't know why he keeps them, it's not like he's able to fit them," Petunia says and the other two girls giggle in response to her comment. "Here, put these on," she demands and after cajoling from Lily and Narcissa, I find myself in a pair of jeans.

I buy several pairs to take home.

 **Shocking Revelations**

 **December 24** **th** **, 1971, Evans Living Room**

We're all sitting in the Evans living room before we are scheduled to leave for the Manor when Orchid and Liam Evans comes into room.

"Since Lily is leaving later this evening, we wanted to follow a family tradition a day earlier. It's a story that has been passed down among the women in my family line. It's the first time I have told this story to anyone who isn't family, but there is something compelling me to tell it this afternoon," Mrs. Evans (she insisted that 'Madame Evans' was way too formal for her) informs Narcissa and I. Mugs of homemade hot chocolate are passed around.

The story is about how a young girl named Charlotte was separated from her family at a young age, only to be found on the streets of London by a kind middle-aged couple. The couple searched for the young girl's family but they were unable to find them, as the only information that the young girl could give them was her father's name was Magnus, that she was a twin and that she could do magic.

The couple eventually adopted Charlotte and after being told that magic wasn't real repeatedly, she begins to believe it and therefore, her magic faded.

When Mrs. Evans picks up her mug of chocolate, for some reason, I focus on the bracelet on her left wrist.

"That's a unique bracelet," I comment. "Where did you get it from?"

"According to family lore, this bracelet belonged to Charlotte. It has always been passed down from mother to daughter when the daughter reaches sixteen years of age. I rarely take it off – I feel unsafe when I do."

"May I see it," Narcissa asks and Mrs. Evans shows the jewelry to her.

"Lucius, it's goblin-made," she whispers and again inspects the bracelet. A particular charm catches her attention and she waves me over and silently asks me to look at the bracelet myself.

I can immediately tell that whoever commissioned the bracelet not only wanted it to be pretty, but a source of protection. Then I see it, a small charm compared to the others on the bracelet but the one that is the most significant of them all.

The charm is an exact replica of the Malfoy coat of arms and when I stretch my senses, the magic that faintly hums is familial magic.

And suddenly, I have clarity about my father's reaction after he looked upon Mrs. Evans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brief Lesson:** I mean - it was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it? Not even Viktor Krum has come away from all his games unscathed and as a beginner; you were bound to get hurt at some point. But what we must learn from this is how to cope with our injuries. A good day or two of rest, following the Healer's orders and scoffing down potions as if their flavours are wonderful will be good for you!

 **Task:** Your couple has handled a lot of things but illnesses will creep up at a time when none of you expect it. Unless, of course, they go out swimming in the middle of winter and don't use a warming charm, then it's expected.

 **Prompts Used:** (illness) common cold; (object) a quill; (English Proverb)


	10. Not Who I Used to Be

**Brief Lesson:** You've worked so well in learning the different aspects of Quidditch, but now it's time to learn deceit. As a seeker, you're going to need it on the pitch, and whether you're a beater or a keeper, I think it's important that you learn the Wronski Feint. We want to trick out opponents into believing something that isn't true, to help us get the boost in winning.

 **Task:** Sometimes people think hiding the truth is better for their partner, whilst others hide things for purely selfish reasons. Whatever the reason behind the deceit, someone in your pairing must be deceitful. It could be simple, it could be relationship changing, but deceit must be the main aspect of your relationship.

 **Prompts Used:** (plot) someone bullying a member of your pairing; from **Gringotts Wizarding Prompts Bank;** (English Proverb) "A leopard cannot change its spots."

* * *

 **Not Who I Used to Be**

* * *

"A leopard cannot change its spots," I hear Professor Ashwin, the current Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher say to an unseen party. From the person I cannot see, I hear them murmuring how leopard spots aren't comparable to human nature and the rest of the conversation is lost as the two colleagues walk further away from me.

He had always annoyed me since the first day of lessons with him but now he was getting downright intolerable.

"You need to report him to Professor Slughorn and if he doesn't do anything, report Professor Ashwin to the deputy headmistress or the headmaster," Cissa suggested.

I told her that I would and when she asked, I told her that I did but to be honest, I haven't. I figured my main focus should be surviving being a Fifth Year student all over again without letting anyone know that Narcissa and myself were somehow thrown back in time.

I should have listened to her.

Instead, I diligently attended my DADA class, participated in class, handed in all work assigned and said nothing to anyone as my grades, mostly Outstandings with a few Exceed Expectations here and there drop to mostly Acceptables with a few Exceed Expectations.

I am heading to the Slytherin dorms from the library when I'm hit with a Tripping Hex from behind. I pick myself up and gather the books that I have dropped when I hear a voice sneer –

"Oops, didn't see you there, Mr. Malfoy. I thought you were your slimy git of a father."

The expression on Professor Ashwin's face lets me know he knows exactly who I am.

"Oh, I get mistaken for him all the time, Professor Ashwin. Must be the blond hair," I respond and I vaguely wonder how often my son was judged unfairly because of my reputation and how it shaped his personality for the worst because of it.

"You're fooling no one, you know."

"In what way am I attempting to fool anyone, sir," I probe, truly interested in his answer.

"Oh, you know **exactly** what I am speaking of, Malfoy. Giving a good performance of being a responsible perfect, extending the protection of your Name to Lily Evans by claiming she and her family are long lost but recently found blood-kin. I'm not buying your act and neither are many others, including the headmaster."

"I don't know what you have heard about me and from whom you received that information from, but I will admit that it was all true – the good and the bad. However, I'm not who I used to be. I had a life-altering moment over the summer (can one describe dying and living again merely 'life-altering,' I wonder to myself) and I decided that I refuse to play the role that three-fourths of this school wants me to play."

"And what 'role' is that, pray tell?"

"That of a villain," Narcissa answers and one glance at her informs me that she is furious. "However, that is one role I am more than willing to play. Run along, Erwin, and while you are doing so, please evaluate how you are going to explain this confrontation with Lucius to the headmaster."

The look on Narcissa's face is absolutely predatory and once I again I humbled to have her on my side. As Professor Ashwin walks away quickly, Narcissa turns her attention on me.

"Lucius, I distinctly remember telling you to report that odious man to someone."

"Yes, my star, you did tell me to do so."

"I also distinctly remember, Lucius, you saying that you have reported that odious man to Professor Slughorn."

"Yes, my star, I did tell you that."

"So why did you lie to me, Lucius and I hope your explanation is a good one."

"I didn't want to go to the headmaster's office. We both know if I reported Ashwin to Slughorn, then Slughorn would want to request a meeting with Dumbledore and I didn't want to bother the old man. He doesn't care for us Slytherins anyway. We're always beneath his notice, and I neither experienced nor seen any sort of fairness from the man in regards to Slytherin House. I don't trust the man so I decided not to waste my time."

Narcissa sighs and there's a sadness that lingers in the air that has nothing to do with what we're speaking about.

"We might eventually have to trust him."

"I much rather we not," I grumble.

"Come on, let's make a detour to the kitchens and see if we can bribe on of the house elves for a late night dessert."

"I wonder if they will make me a small pan of blueberry scones."

"You're thinking about Mrs. Evans blueberry scones, aren't you?"

"You have to admit, they were delicious! I wonder if I write her and ask her to send me some via post owl," I say and Narcissa can only shake her head in fondness as I tickle the pear and the door to the Hogwarts kitchens swing open.


	11. Here Comes the Rain

**Brief Lesson** : As a Quidditch player, you have to be prepared for everything. You should be prepared for games lasting for days, people trying to knock you off your broom, flying objects trying to knock you off and weather. You're going to be experiencing all type of weather conditions when you play.

 **Task:** We should understand that flying in dangerous could be very bad for our health and cause problems. You should write an assignment where the weather is causing problems with your relationship. You can use any weather condition that you like.

 **Prompts Used:** (location) Gringotts; (weather condition) rain; **Gringotts Wizarding Prompts Bank:** (weather words) forecast, cloudy, drizzle, downpour, storm, humid

 **Here Comes the Rain**

* * *

"I'll be right back," I tell Thaddeus.

"Be sure to get back before the storm. You don't want to worry Narcissa," he replies.

"The weather witch didn't forecast rain," I state.

"The Prophet's weather witch is also notoriously unreliable, but because she's related to the editor, he's not going to fire her anytime soon. Just be careful, Lucius."

I assure Thaddeus that I would take his advice and be careful. He has always had a talent for predicting the weather but because the talent is considered 'womanly,' he (and others wizards with the talent ) rarely let anyone outside of his family know that he have the talent.

After promising to bring him a substantial amount of crystallized sugared pineapples, I receive permission from Professor Slughorn to use his personal Floo connection to make a trip to Diagon Alley.

"Don't linger too long, Lucius my boy. You know how stormy weather causes havoc with the Floo. According to the Great Hall's ceiling, it's currently cloudy outside the castle and we have no true way of knowing the current conditions in London. You know that Francine is totally unreliable. She had such talent in potions and I always wondered why she didn't pursue getting mastery in the subject."

 _'Probably because she had a guaranteed job without the hassle of furthering her studies,'_ I thought to myself.

After patiently listening to Slughorn, I throw the sparkling green powder in the fireplace and clearly call out my destination, The Leaky Cauldron.

Once I arrive, I politely nod at the current owner, Rob and order a butterbeer from one of the waitresses.

"What brings you through, Heir Malfoy," he asks once the waitress brings me the butterbeer.

"A trip to Gringotts – Heiress Narcissa Black, my girlfriend, birthday is tomorrow and there's an item from my vault I must retrieve."

A nostalgic expression crosses his face and belatedly I remember that Rob's wife had died during the Yule season.

"I did the same myself with my Lydia on her fifteenth birthday. Make haste, young Malfoy – you know that the weather witch –"

"– is highly unreliable. I promise I will be mindful of the weather. I will attempt to conclude my business in an hour or less. I have to get back to Hogwarts before Narcissa notices that I am missing."

When I leave the pub and enter Diagon Alley, the first thing that catches my attention is the rain. It's currently coming down in a fine drizzle and as the fine mist hits my face, I am reminded of the many walks Narcissa and I have shared in similar weather.

When I walk into Gringotts, I smarten up my appearance, not wanting to offend my personal account manager, Obsidian Blade by appearing before him looking slovenly.

"May your coffers be full of gold," I greet Obsidian Blade.

"And may your accounts always be in balance," he replies. "You have come to retrieve Lady Malfoy's bracelet," he says and I can't keep the surprise off of my face.

"How did you know," I stammer.

"Although goblin magic differs from the magic that wizards use, there is more overlap than either race cares to admit to. Don't worry Lord Malfoy, for the secrets you share with your lady wife are safe with me."

"The honor you bestow upon me is priceless and I am unworthy of it," I reply as he gives me two packages that are shrunken so they will be easier to carry.

"The smaller one is for your lady, the other, for Professor Slughorn," he informs me. Obsidian Blade also gives me a small pouch, which he opens so I can examine the contents. Inside is a sparkling black powder.

"I call this 'Tempest.' It's Floo powder that is formulated especially for travel during turbulent weather."

I am tempted to ask Obsidian Blade if the powder is safe for wizards to use but I don't want to insult him either. He takes the decision of asking him out of my hands by informing me that it is indeed, safe for me to use.

"Just don't let Rob see it - he's canny enough to figure out the formula for himself and I want to market it. No need to give me any competition," Obsidian Blade states, a toothy, mercenary grin upon his face.

"I thank you for your assistance this eve. Always be victorious against your enemies, Obsidian Blade."

"And may your enemies fall as you right past wrongs, Lord Lucius Malfoy."

 **Hogwarts, Unused Classroom on Fourth Floor, East Wing**

"Here comes the rain," I whisper to myself as I watch the downpour outside of the window.

I wonder why Lucius thinks he can get anything past me, but it amuses me to let him think that he can. Our lives together have always been interesting and one of the things that I love about him is the things he does for me to make me smile.

He comes into the classroom which was once a music room and the first thing I notice is the windswept hair and wrinkled robes that let me know he hasty dried his rain-drenched robes with a drying charm.

"Decided to go walking in the rain without me, Luc?"

"Not exactly, Cissa. I took a trip to Gringotts." By the wariness in his voice, I'm sure that Lucius knows that I am more than a little annoyed by him.

"You flew a broom in this weather," I query.

"No, Professor Slughorn allowed me to use his personal Floo connection," he answers.

"Why would you travel by Floo? You should know by now that the Prophet's weather witch – "

"- is highly unreliable. I know but in my defense, it was only cloudy outside here at Hogwarts when I left. Professor Slughorn checked the weather conditions prior to me leaving."

"Professor Slughorn would have told you it was sunny and humid outside if that what it took to guarantee some crystalized sugared pineapples in his greedy hands. How was the weather in London when you arrived?"

"The weather was pretty much the same although there was a fine drizzle falling when as I was walking to the bank."

"And the weather conditions on the way back?"

"Cissa, don't be upset, but it was a little stormy."

"And you took the Floo? Lucius Malfoy, what were you thinking?!"

"I was perfectly safe. I used some specialty Floo powder and it's pretty effective."

I raise a perfectly arched eyebrow but before I can argue with him, Lucius hands me a small navy blue box.

"Open it," he says and I do so. Inside the box is a small globe-like charm for my bracelet. Upon closer inspection, I see that inside the globe is a duplicate of the Cassiopeia constellation and any protests I might have made dies before they are even formed.

"Oh Lucius, this is beautiful! Where did you get this from?"

"I had a goblin jeweler that Obsidian Blade recommended make this for you. Consider it your pre-birthday gift," he says as he adds the charm to my bracelet. I cry in happiness and with a swipe of his thumb, Lucius wipes my tears away.

"Here comes the rain," he quips as he continues to wipe away the tears as they fall.

"Oh hush, you," I say with no real rancor in my voice. I lay my head against Lucius' shoulder and we spend the rest of the afternoon together, speaking of only happy things as we watch the rain fall.


	12. Memorial

**Brief Lesson:** Broom crashes can be entirely different for each scenario and person. One crash could cause you to leave with a cut on your cheek and a bruise on your leg whilst a different crash could put you in a hospital bed for a month. In some cases, crashes can cause you to end your career. We should remember the risk we take when we fly on our brooms.

 **Task:** As with everything, we can always find the comparison and this comparison would be that things can end, despite the good run you've had. It could be your relationship, your job, or your diet. Incorporate an ending in your story which is focused solely on your couple and is affecting them emotionally.

 **Prompt Used:** plot (a funeral)

* * *

 **Memorial**

 **Midnight, May 2, 1972, Hogwarts, Outside of Greenhouse #2**

Like so many months ago, Narcissa and I are outside on the grounds of Hogwarts. However, instead of having the last quarter moon illuminating the sky, it's a waning gibbous moon that lights the way. We walk hand in hand towards the area that in another lifetime was the final resting place of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"It's been an interesting year," I say as we stand side by side, our fingers entwined.

"I think 'interesting' is putting it mildly, Luc," is Cissa's quick rejoinder. "It's not every day when one wake up and find themselves younger, only to figure out their spouse has somehow found a way to relive their life and brought you along for the ride."

"I do apologize for that, Narcissa. It wasn't my intention for you to relive part of your life also. I had already caused our family so much pain. It's my biggest regret."

"Despite what I said on the Hogwarts Express, you're always forgiven. I forgive us for our mistakes that we made in the past. I forgive us for the mistakes we have made and will make in our now present. We were both products of our upbringing, not daring to question if what our parents taught us was wrong, disassociating ourselves from those who dared to think for themselves and break free of the expectations."

"Although what you say have a kernel of truth, it doesn't lessen my guilt. I think I will always feel guilty for what I have done. There were times I had doubts but I ignored them. There were times I wanted to tell you to find refuge with Andromeda and to publically renounce me so the two of you would be safe. I was never strong enough to do so."

"Even if you would have asked, demanded that I did so, I would have never had agreed to it. I would have never left your side voluntarily. Despite what the outside world may think, the only name that will ever matter to me is your first name. I married Lucius, not the Malfoy name, not the Malfoy prestige, not the Malfoy wealth. You mean everything to me, and I love you."

Her voice is low, but firm and I can feel the night air around me vibrate with the magic of her unspoken promise. I am humbled by her pronouncement and feel unworthy of her devotion.

"I'm not worthy of you, but I will continue to try to become so. It doesn't matter how tangled the threads of time may become, I will always find you to love you."

"I hate it when you make me cry, Luc," she sniffles and I hand her a handkerchief.

 **Dawn, May 2, 1972, Hogwarts, Edge of the Forbidden Forest**

We stay outside until the sun rises, keeping warm by sitting closely to one another and using Bluebell Flames to add to our comfort.

To be outside of the dorms at night is against school rules. Being alone together over an extended amount of time is considered improper by the social standards we both have grown up with. Yet being caught by a professor or one of our peers doesn't concern us. We need to be away from the dorm, away from the people who do not know what we have both lived through.

We need this time alone together to remember.

Gradually the sky changes from the deep blues associated with the night to the shades of pinks, orange, and purples that dawn brings.

"We should be making our way back inside before anyone in Slytherin realizes that we are missing," Narcissa states quietly.

"We will, but there's something that we need to do first," I answer and without further words, I build a small pyre and place a sealed scroll, which is inscribed with my many apologies to those I once knew, in the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a funeral for if we are to flourish, there are some things we need to bury before we can truly move forward."

Our fingers entwine and I begin to speak.

"First, I want to say 'I'm sorry,' to you, Severus Snape. I'm sorry for not protecting you, for bringing you into the Death Eater lifestyle that ultimately cost you your life. I want to say 'thank you,' for protecting Narcissa when I couldn't, for shielding my son from the worst of that monsters service. You were the best friend a wizard could have and you deserved better from everyone. I promise to make sure that you will receive the best this time around."

I pause a moment, before continuing.

"Draco – I demanded much from you and you almost tore your soul apart in order to reach my impossible standards. If the Bright Ones let it come to pass, I promise to be a better father, to let you become your own person instead of trying to mold you to be my reflection. Never doubt that my love for you. I love you then, I love you now and I will love you again, my son."

Narcissa squeezes my hand before she starts to speak.

"Andromeda – I apologize for not sticking by you. I would like to place the blame on our parents, say that I feared them, but we both know that is not true. The truth is that I hated that you left me behind, that you chose your husband over me. It wasn't until after I married Lucius that I realized that I had made a similar choice, that being by Lucius' side was where I wanted to be despite the things he did."

Although it's not reflected in her voice, the tears are flowing heavily down Cissa's face, tears that she doesn't bother to wipe away.

"And Sirius, dear, foolish, headstrong Sirius- I know you always thought that Regulus was my favorite but it was you. I admired your spirit and your bravery, even when said spirit and bravery got you killed. It wasn't right how you suffered in Azkaban despite doing nothing wrong. It wasn't fair you served an egotistical madman who used your life and so many other lives as chess pieces, sacrificing and discarding it in order to checkmate his adversary. I honor the memory of who you were and I will protect the person you will become. I love you, Siri."

In keeping with pure-blood tradition, we do not use our wands to light the pyre. We instead use wandless magic, first setting the west side, which represents the sunset of life, ablaze first before setting the east side, which represents the dawn of the next life, ablaze.

We watch the fire consume the miniature pyre and scroll until there is nothing left but ashes, which scatters in the morning wind.

* * *

 **End of Part I**


End file.
